Wireless chargers are known in the art. Wireless charging, however, requires that the two coils (one from the transmitting side, and one from the receiving side) line up. For example, when it comes to wirelessly charging electrically-powered cars, there is a continuing need for new ways to line up two coils to improve charging efficiency. Generally known methods of lining up the two coils include a stationary transceiver in or on the ground and then drive the car over the transceiver. Despite numerous desirable properties, the stationary transceiver has several disadvantages. For example, the coils need to be large to tolerate misalignment and the distance between the coils needs to be large, as well. The combination of large coils and large distance between the coils reduces the efficiency and increases the density of electromagnetic radiation necessary. Some prior works have tried to reduce the misalignment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,948, all of which is herein incorporated by reference, uses an adjustable arm on a stationary transmitter to control the alignment between two coils. It is complicated and less flexible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,003A, all of which is herein incorporated by reference, uses the similar idea of a movable arm to adjust the position of the transmitter coil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,621A, all of which is herein incorporated by reference, installs a stationary arm underground to align the coils. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140132207, all of which is herein incorporated by reference, detects the misalignment and adjusts the vehicle's position to align the coils. All these solutions are either complicated or offers less flexibility. Thus, there remains a considerable need for better devices and methods that can automatically position the coupling coils for wireless charging of electric vehicles.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.